leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cho'Gath
|date = October 27, 2009 |crdate = 5th Week |health = 50 |attack = 30 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 470 (80) |mana = 205 (40) |damage = 52 (4.2) |armor = 21 (3.5) |magicresist = 30 (0) |critical = 2.5 (0.31) |attackspeed = 0.58 (1.3%) |dodge = 0 (0) }} Cho'gath The Terror of the Void is a Champion in League of Legends.Cho'Gath Profile Page at the Official Web Page Story There is a place between dimensions, between worlds. To some it is known as the Outside, to others it is the Unknown. To most, however, it is called the Void. Cho'gath is a creature born of the Void, a thing whose true nature is so horrific most will not speak its name. Its fellows have been poking at the dimensional walls for a crack, a way into Runeterra, where they can visit their own personal paradise of horror upon the world. A way in they have found, as something dark stirs in Icathia, perverting the summoning rituals of the League to allow the presence of Cho'gath. Fortunately, the power of the summoning has chained Cho'gath to the League of Legends, where it uses its Voidborn abilities to help decide the fate of the world. It knows what it would choose, if given half the chance. Woe betide the day when Cho'gath grows weary of the League. Abilities Quotes Champion Selection *''"You'd wish the world you know to end... yes!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"The daylight! It Burns!"'' *''"No! I don't live under a bed.... Fool!'' *''"Afraid of the dark...? Wise!"'' *''"Summoner, your darkness... beckons."'' *''"There are stains upon your soul... Perfect."'' *''"Who will get eaten first?"'' *''"Your souls will feed the void!"'' *''"You shall not escape!"'' *''"Your races are a scourge upon the world"'' *''"You are such.....hideous creatures!'' *''"Oh bother!" (Gentleman Skin)'' *''"Pip-pip! Cheerio!" (Gentleman Skin)'' *''"Anyone for a spot of tea?" (Gentleman Skin)'' *"Let us fight like gentlemen!" (Gentleman Skin) *''*Clears throat* "Yes, good sir?" (Gentleman Skin)'' *''"What what....what?!" (Gentleman Skin)'' *''"Anything less would be uncivilized" (Gentleman Skin)'' *''"I challenge you to a duel!" (Gentleman Skin)'' *''"I like a man who grins when he fights!" (Gentleman Skin)'' *''"You sir, are a coward and a ruffian!" (Gentleman Skin)'' *''"One can survive everything nowadays, except death!" (Gentleman Skin)'' *''"I'll bite your legs off!" (Gentleman Skin)'' *''"You cheeky little fellow!" (Gentleman Skin)'' Taunt *''Would you like some cheese with that wine?'' (as Gentleman Cho'Gath) *''Death is not the end for you, I've seen too much for eternity, you are mine!'' Joke *''"Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom!"'' *''"Ah, the tangled webs we weave..."'' *''"Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom!" (spoken faster than the first)'' *''"It's funny isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that. ('' As Gentleman Cho'Gath) Upon Using Rupture (Gentleman Skin) *"Up you go!" Upon Using Feral Scream (Gentleman Skin) *"Quiet!" Strategy *Use of Rupture and Feral Scream can lead to mana starvation, but if partnered with a champion such as Soraka or one with a , using both skills early can yield positive results. *If you're having difficultly feasting upon champions, try eating minions until you're larger. *Using Rupture on creeps in combination with Carnivore is a good way to gain health and mana. *If your team has a tank already, one can switch to an ability power build in order to do more damage. Since feast already increases Cho'gath's maximum hp, he will still be difficult to take down *Feast deals 1000 damage to minions regardless of AP or level. Trivia *Cho'Gath is the only champion to have four /joke clips. *"Ah, the tangled webs we weave." is a reference to a poem written by Sir Walter Scott called Marmion. *Cho'gath, with consistent use of Feast, is the largest character in League of legends. *Cho'gath's Gentleman Skin is the first Champion Skin ever to feature a voiceover change. *Cho'Gath, and the other Void-themed champions, appear to be inspired by the Cthulhu Mythos of H. P. Lovecraft. *The line "I'll bite your legs off!" is a direct reference to British comedy group Monty Python's movie "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" where the Black Knight yells the exact same line after being defeated and dismembered by King Arthur. *The line "It's funny isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that" is a direct quote from the sketch "Mrs. Niggerbaiter Explodes" from Monty Python's Flying Circus. *When using Cho'gath's Gentleman Skin, the line "Let us fight like gentlemen!" is a line from Dudley from Street Fighter III Strike/Super Street Fighter 4. *Cho'gath remarkably resembles the Violator from the Spawn Comic Book series. *The "What what...what' line from his Gentleman skin is possibly a reference to the Tenth Doctor of the long-running series Doctor Who, who would freuquently use this phase. Skins Chogath OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin Chogath NightmareSkin.jpg|Nightmare Skin Chogath GentlemanSkin.jpg|Gentleman Skin References